


Berries and Cigars

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: Taeyong had a secret, a crush on the royalty, and unexplainable relationship with a young Lord and Secretary from the Minister of Civil Work. He still had a lot to learn about how the world went around. At least, that was what the Madam thought.





	Berries and Cigars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned that this is a mess. It's so damn hard to go back into writing after such long hiatus. I'm entirely amazed by how low my writing has fallen (and I was not even that great to begin with). Nevertheless, if you like some low quality fic, feel free to read them. Please give kudos only if you think this story deserves it. Comments, positive or negative (as long as it's not mean) are always welcomed.

 

Taeyong wished he had brought one or two honey candy or mint leaves before he left The Grey Place this afternoon. The Red Flamingo's Maister has taken both of them to a curry restaurant for lunch and now his breath stank like Eastern spices. His Madam could wash her mouth with tea and cigar, but aas, a mere Hand like him should be grateful that he was allowed to eat the cheapest menu, sitting in the farest table, next to the kitchen door. He sniffed both of his wrists and cursed inwardly at how the stink has leeched on his skin too.

"Your Missus is calling for you," A young girl dressed in brown long dress and black apron with curry stains here and there notified Taeyong. Her cheeks were blushing pink, and her voice was as thin as air. She could not have not been older than eight of years. He wondered for a slight moment if they would let her to continue working here once she reach her bloom, or they would let her go to the fastest buyer.

Taeyong smiled at the kitchen girl, thanking her, praised on how delicious the curry was and bowed a bit before he proceed to the second floor. Madam Flamingo and Maister secured a table besides the window, where they could have lunch while play their favorite games: I will point some poor peasant or haughty Lesser Lord out there and you should tell me their stories.

The young Hand slowly approached the couple and stood beside the woman until they acknowledge his presence. Her rose perfume were strong enough to diminish the dinstict lamb and curry smell. Usually he would feel a bit nauseous by it, but today Taeyong was grateful. What kind of gentleman would take his side-woman to this kind of restaurant for a date after screwing her bed? Distasteful, if Taeyong could be frank.

"Boy," Madam Flamingo spoke with her ever high-squeaky-tone which was impossible to be natural. "Prepare both our cars. The Lord needs to go back to work in twenty."

"Yes, Madam," Taeyong answered dutifully. He left them swiftly before the Maister could throw in any comment about Taeyong's cold demeanor or his meek voice. That old man always felt like he needed to critisize any lad and brat in exchange of a simple "Good morning!" or "Thank you."

Taeyong found both drivers talking and smoking loudly at the parking area. "The Lord and Madam are coming out soon." He added with mischievous smile to a boy with thick eyebrows and plump cheek. "You better drive like lightning because he needs to be back at the Coin Chamber in fifteen or so."

"Crap! Why the baldy always do this to me?"

Ten, their driver, spat and stepped on the cheap cigar. "Come on. You like it when you have reason to speed."

"Shut it Ten! See you blokes next Tuesday, if the baldy could keep his dick in his silky pant that long."

"See you Kun. Don't die or anything."

Taeyong watched until Kun got on the fancy black ride and hurriedly drove it toward the restaurant's main door. He let out a sigh. "It's nice that you got to make friends."

"You sound like my mother," Ten's words were covered in tiny disgust. Taeyong decided to let that one go and hopped on the car. "Let's go, Ten. They would be walking down the stairs any moment."

"Yes, Mi Lordy."

 

Their home, The Grey Place was one of the classiest, most expensive brothel in the capital. The real name was too mouthful to pronounce, and the brothel's owner was a sickly man that his skin was palish grey, so the local people prefer to call it that way. It was nothing more than a big house made from red bricks and mahogany door and windows at day time. At night time, however, men and women with cash in their pockets and lust (or perhaps loneliness, and sometimes even love. Taeyong was not sure it happened a lot though.) in their mind came to seek some of the most beautiful Mister, Madam, and Missus in the country. Taeyong was not a Mister, obviously, but he was allowed to take on some non important customers while Madam Flamingo attended to hers. Mostly were young, curious boys (somehow, never girls) who were rich yet inexperienced. They were easily satisfied by kisses and impatient touches. Taeyong has never had to go far. The problem was, such customers would usually came and asked for second. He would find his way to keep them waiting forever. Mostly it would require Ten's cooperation. The later boy helped out behind the bar counter when he was not washing the cars or helping young Missuses who were still clumsy with their corset, or giving them advise on how to make sure they get fairly regular customers.

They all worshiped Ten with their whole hearts.

_Tell Ten The Great which blokes you would like to get rid of and I would send him two or three blossoming Missuses with apple bosom so he would forget your paper ass._

The problemo would solved itself.

Of course, there were other Hands who could take his place, but they all had their own little pups who kept asking for bones.

Tonight, somehow Taeyong did not feel like taking anyone with him. He was just standing next to the red sofa, ready to bring his Madam and her customers more drinks whenever they requested. Madam Flamingo was attending a gentleman wearing dark green velvet suit, with Merchant Union silver badge pinned on the pocket. He was not an unfamiliar face as Taeyong has seen him coming a few times. He had never ask for a night spent with Madam. Always seemed to be satisfied with decent conversation and good oak or rice wine.

The door was opened and another group of customers came in merrily, got ambushed by too cheery attenders. Some of them separated themselves, already made an appointment or looking for a specific someone. A particular young man spoke to the door man and the later pointed Madam Flamingo's table. He nodded his head walked in haste towards their direction.

"You are here!" The gentleman called. "Madam, this is my nephew, Jaehyun."

Madam gave the mentioned lad her biggest smile, like the one she gave him whenever Taeyong managed to find her missing ruby earrings. "A pleasure to meet you, Young Lord."

Jaehyun took off his hat and Taeyong's pupils might have enlarged a little. The lad was beyond handsome. Not the most breath-taking he has ever seen (that would be the Crown Prince) but close enough. It was like God himself chiseled Jaehyun's face with every perfection, from his sharp eyes, tall nose, full lips. Everything seemed to be in perfect shape and in perfect place.

He took of his hat and bowed a little to the Madam. "It is more to my pleasure. My uncle has told me stories of your wits and beauty."

Handsome man with handsome wordings.

"Oh my, I could see the resemblance. Please take a seat," Madam Flamingo gestured to the empty seat across the round table. "What would you like to drink?"

"A pint of cherry mead, if I may."

"Taeyong, you heard the Lord. Tell the bartender it's in the house," command Madam.

Jaehyun looked at him in the eyes like he was finally aware of Taeyong's presence since he came to the table. When Taeyong came back with his drink, the lad was paying his full attention to his uncle and Madam's conversation.

"Yes, yes, I have already informed my dear Maister that you would be happy to help him with the auditing process. Unfortunately, he's still leaning towards his wife's favorite little brother. The one whom I told you about..."

The Merchant raised his eyebrows comically. "Ah, that young man who is soon to graduate from Royal University. So promising yet so green, and naive he would be."

"Only got the seat because of Maister's infuence, of course," The Madam spat. "I must say that Maister's wife is the only one with brain in her family, Have you ever heard that her oldest brother got the Minister of Forestry's sister pregnant? She was already promised to the King's relative!"

"How could I miss that juicy news? Capital people were talking about them even on their toilet break!"

The adults laughed like it was the funniest joke since the royal clown somehow managed to flood the palace kitchen with cranberry sauce.

"It's unfortunate that the Maister keep refusing this humble merchant's offer to help. I do pray for his health and success still," Jaehyun's uncle sighed deeply. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could introduce Jaehyun to some sweet beauty tonight. I promised him a celebration for his secretariat certification few days ago."

"Well, that is a reason to celebrate!" The woman clapped her hands in glee. "Do you have any preference Mi Lord? We have many customers tonight but I'm sure I could find you a nice lady or lad."

Jaehyun was going to open his mouth before the elder man spoke again, "What do you think of Madam's Hand, Hyun? It would be an honor to spend the night with Taeyong..."

Taeyong and Jaehyun's gaze met again for the second time.

"If you would like my boy, the honor would be his. Is not that right, Taeyong?" asked Madam.

Taeyong took a second before nodding. "Yes."

The woman's dainty fingers took out a steel key from her feather purse. She has permitted Taeyong to use one of he er lesser chamber. He knew better not to screw this one up. Madam must really liked this merchant.

Taeyong took the key with a firm grip. "This way, Mi Lord."

"Enjoy your night, boy," said The Merchant. "I'd send back the driver to wait for you."

 

Jaehyun followed Taeyong through the passages and doors with slow, gentle steps. His focus was anywhere but at Taeyong. It was like he was admiring the ceilings, the paintings, the wall paper... He almost did not realized Taeyong has stopped in front of a dark purple door.

Taeyong opened it and gestured so Jaehyun could go in first. The latter thanked him and entered as told. Taeyong followed and locked the door behind them. The room was meant for Madam's Lesser Lord customers. It was not the biggest, but it still have beautiful king size bed with red velvet sheet. The rug was black and made of high quality furs. There was a small table besides the bed which has bottle of oil, creams, and condoms on it. The door had hooks so the clothings could be hung properly.

"Please sit on the bed."

Jaehyun did so without a word. Taeyong kneeled before him. "May I?"

He waited for a nod before reaching for Jaehyun's leather shoes, and started taking them off slowly. Apparently Jaehyun's feet were cold even beneath the thick cotton socks. Taeyong rubbed them gently to transfer some heat.

_Gently, fondly, like touching and caring for your newborn child_. Madam has taught him that they should show things that the customers has never felt or found outside the brothel's door. If they are bored, show them passion. If they are shallow, teach them something meaningful. If they are cold, you should make them feel your warmth.

He moved on to the suit's buttons, and the shirt after that until Jaehyun has nothing but silk undergarment covering his crotch.

"Should I undress you too?" He finally spoke to Taeyong for the first time since their meeting. Taeyong shook his head. "That would not be necessary, Mi Lord. Please understand that I'm not an attender but only Madam's Hand. I'm only allowed to serve you with my mouth and my touch."

That was not entirely true but was not a lie either. The Lord would not know that The Grey Place did not implement such strict prohibition to their Hands, as long as they are willing to take the risk.

Jaehyun stayed silent, like he was trying to digest Taeyong's explanation.

"My apology, Lord Jaehyun. I have assumed that this was not the first time you are attended by a Hand. I could find a Mister who could be at your service tonight in exchange."

" _That would not be necessary_ ," refused Jaehyun immediately. "I just want to be sure if I could kiss you."

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun's facce carefully. He must admit that this educated lad was capable of showing cute attitude when he's not with the grownups. When he looked at Jaehyun's face carefully, Taeyong realized that he looked alike with Crown Prince from several sides. He might be able to enjoy this one job enough if he used his imagination.

"Of course you may. Please lay down and relax."

Jaehyun was a really good kid as he did as told without much question. Taeyong climbed over him and put his hands on Jaehyun's knees. "If you would like me to stop anytime, please command me to do so."

"Right..."

Taeyong proceed to take off the undergarments slowly and he could feel Jaehyun trembled for a second as cold air caressed his lower part. The Hand folded the garment neatly and place it on the table, then proceed to put on condom on Jaehyun's dick. The latter was quite impressively big, but still within the size Taeyong could handle. He was goi ng to pump Jaehyun to hardness when he remembered, kisses first. So he leaned deeper until his and Jaehyun's lips were only few inches apart. He wanted the young Lord to fell his hot breath. Taeyong was caught in surprised when Jaehyun lfted his head from the pillow and swiftly pecked him for second. Impatient. Taeyong forgot to ask if the customer was a virgin. Jaehyun's lips were naturally rosy and although they were not as plump as his, Taeyong felt the calling to lick them. So he did.  
Jaehyun let out a hasty cough. Taeyong giggled fondly before cupping the Lord's cheeks and pressed their lips together properly. At first it was innocent, as sweet and bashful as maiden's wedding kiss. Apparently Jaehyun was a fast learner, or he was natural born kisser because it turned into tounge against tounge and Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's cock hardened agaisnt his thigh. When Taeyong let go of his cheeks to start giving delicious pressure to his manhood, Jaehyun moaned in pleasure and surprise.  
He pulled off and his voice sounded sore. "W-wait."

Taeyong stopped. He wiped the drool around his mouth with his wrist.

"I-I would like to lay upon you. Would that be fine?" asked Jaehyun hesitantly.

Taeyong usually would say no. If the customer protested or forced him, he would just leave. The Grey Place was not a place without rules and class like some brothels that attend to phsycophat who got aroused by beating children. Such position was risky, because Taeyong would be vulnerable to the customer's advancement.

"I'm sorry Mi Lord, do you feel not comfortable with our current position?" he asked carefully. Some inexperiencced customer could genuinely feel anxious when they had him hovering over. "I could kneel instead."

"No, I was thinking... I want to look at you better, properly..."

Taeyong could not tell whether his answer was honest or not. He smiled and replied, "Then, what if you sit instead of laying?"

"Would you sit on my lap?"

"If you allow me to."

Jaehyun got up and sat. He then opened his arms. "I also would like to hold you."

Taeyong understood now. Jaehyun was craving for a lover's touch. He looked at Jaehyun's thigh. They looked strong enough to bear his weight. "Of course."  
He sat on Jaehyun as requested and rounded up his legs loosely aroud the latter's waist, his arms on Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun quickly embraced Taeyong with a hug,

"Shall we continue?" chuckled The Hand.

Jaehyun looked too serious for someone who was suppsoed to be the enjoying side. He sealed their lips once more and Taeyong was finally convinced there was something different about this one.


End file.
